


Cold Jealousy

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You weren't sure how you ended up here. One second, you were waiting for Leonard to pick you up, the next second, lights engulfed you and you found yourself in Star Labs.





	Cold Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I loved your Leonard snart imagines, so I wondered if you could do some more, maybe if like he gets jekous of you and Barry, and then you have sex when he’s a Dom! Thanks xx
> 
> Snart smut at star labs please?

You weren't sure how you ended up here. One second, you were waiting for Leonard to pick you up, the next second, lights engulfed you and you found yourself in Star Labs. 

After reorienting yourself for a few seconds, you realized just who had brought you here. 

"Barry!", you cheered, throwing your arms around the speedster to pull him into a hug. You hadn't seen him since he found out you and Leonard were a thing, and that was at least half a year back. 

He hugged you back, just as tightly. You had thought you fucked it up. Barry had been a dear friend of yours for years, and you really didn't want to risk your friendship with him, but you loved Leonard. 

Someone cleared their throat loudly to your right. Glancing over you discovered it was in fact you boyfriend. You let go of Barry, to hug and kiss Leonard quickly, having missed his touch for a few weeks. 

Leonards grip on you was tight, almost possessive, and you could hear a barely audible growl escaping him. The sound travelled straight to your core. You reluctantly pulled away, glancing at Barry to see his reaction. He had a smirk on his face, shaking his head slightly.

"So what's the reason behind this?", you asked. 

"Can't I just miss my friend?", Barry answered, still smiling. You rolled your eyes, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"You dork."

The next few hours were spent just talking to Barry, Cisco and Caitlyn joining in sometime. But you were interrupted by blaring alarms.

"A meta-human was sighted!". Cisco shouted, jumping to his feet to get to the console. 

Within seconds, Barry was gone, and Leonard silently pulled you out of the room.

You found yourself in a closed, about to complain, when Leonards lips crashed upon yours. The kiss was passionate, jealous and rough. It was taking your breath away. 

Leonard moved to your neck, scraping his teeth over the tender flesh before biting down harshly, definitely leaving a mark on you. You tightly held onto his shoulders.

Leonard growled again, reaching for something on a shelf. Why was there duct tape in here? 

"You want it?", Leonard growled, pushing into you so you could feel his erection though his and your pants. A whimper escaped you as you nodded. "Say it."

"I want it... Leonard, please, I want it so bad!" Seconds after you hands were tied behind your back by the duct tape. He opened your blouse, discovering you only wore a thin, flimsy bra. He watched your face as he brushed over your nipples, making you whimper and press your thighs together. You opened your mouth to say something. 

"Quiet!" Immediately you shut your mouth. "I don't want to hear a single sound from you, understand?" You nodded, biting your lip as his hands sneaked underneath you bra to twist you nipples. 

"On your knees." 

You fell to your knees, looking up at Leonard with lust filled eyes. 

"You know what to do." 

You leaned in, mouthing over the bulge in Leonards pants before popping the button open with your teeth. Pulling down his zipper, you looked up through your eyelashes.

You couldn't pull down his pants, so Leonard was kind enough to do that for you. At the same time, he also pulled his boxers off, his cock finally free from its confines. 

You nibbled and sucked at the base of his cock, playfully trying to wrap your tongue around it before licking a stripe up to his head. Leonard hissed when the wet muscle finally made contact with his sensitive head, hand coming up to rest on your head. Not pushing nor pulling, just laying there. 

Tiny kitten licks were applied all over his head, and soon he was growling for you to hurry up. You did just that, opening your mouth to let him slide all the way down your throat. 

"Fuck... you practised, didn't you?" In answer, you gulped around him, making him hiss. "Good girl... get me nice and wet..." You started bobbing your head, hollowing your cheeks to suck when you had just his head in your mouth. 

Leonards hand was still on your head, his fingers buried in your hair whilst the other hand rested on the wall. 

"I bet you're dripping. I bet you ache to be touched. I'm the only one that can touch you, understand? No... Allen, no other man... just me... fuck, you're mine!" He pulled you off of him, yanking you to your feet to press you into the wall. Quickly, he undid your pants, stopping when he realized you weren't wearing underwear.

"Naught, naughty...", he murmured as his fingers drew circles over your clit. Your bottom lip trembled as you held in any noises. 

"Look at that... you're all messy... I think I have to clean you up." With that, Leonard dropped to his knees, pulling on of your legs up over his shoulder and began eating you out mercilessly. He sucked on your clit harshly, nearly making you fall over. He steadied you with one hand on your hip, the other pushing two fingers into you at the same time. 

Just as you were about to come, he pulled away, getting back onto his feet. His hands groped your butt as he lifted you, you automatically wrapping your legs around him. With one swift push, he was inside of you.

He quickly started thrusting in and out of you, barely giving you time to adjust to his length and girth. You mouth opened in a silent scream, head thrown back and eyes closed shut. His teasing had you on the edge, and you were near your orgasm. You just needed a little more, a little harder and faster. 

As if reading your mind, Leonard got rougher. 

Within seconds, you were coming, white noise filling your ears. 

"Bad girl... I told you to stay quiet..." You opened your eyes to see Leonard with a predatory look in his eyes. "I guess I have to keep going until you learn your lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
